


He's Making A List, Checking It Twice

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Blaine is listing and Kurt is cute.Not plot just fluff because I've been writing a lot of sad things lately.For the Klaine Advent prompts Underline, Variation and Width.





	He's Making A List, Checking It Twice

"What do you want for Christmas?" Blaine asked, looking away from his list and over his glasses at Kurt.  
"A kiss," Kurt answered, leaning in until his face was right next to Blaine's, who tilted his head back and pecked his husband on the mouth. Kurt went back to making breakfast.  
"But, you can have one of those any time you want," Blaine said, reading his list. It currently said;  
 _Alexander McQueen jacket_  
 _Balmain sweater (in black)_  
 _That brooch from the jewelry shop downtown._   
He was running low on ideas.  
"I don't need anything," Kurt insisted, grabbing the toast after it jumped out of the toaster. "I have you," he smiled sweetly over his shoulder.  
"Now you're being gross. If you could have anything -"  
"Okay, the McQueen jacket - the pinstripe one - a new pair of black boots, you can pick those but, I did put a picture in your wallet if you need help. Uh, maybe a new camera. Really I don't need much," Kurt said, sitting down and putting their plates on the table in front of them. Blaine subtly underlined _Alexander McQueen jacket_ three times on his list. Kurt noticed, of course. "You know me so well."  
"It's meant to be a surprise, Kurt," he sighed, holding his notepad to his chest.   
"What do you want for Christmas?" Kurt asked, laughing at the pout on his husband's lips.  
"A new record player," he said. "And maybe that Beatles album to go with it."  
"Blaine, you have enough records, don't you think?" Kurt nodded to the shelves that covered the width of the living room wall. He did, probably. Everything from Adele to The Who in alphabetical order.  
"You asked me," Blaine pouted again.  
"I know, I just thought you might want something different."  
"You have every variation of that jacket!"  
"I know," Kurt murmured, leaning in close again and winding his arms around Blaine's neck. He nosed at his cheek before kissing him there. "But, I look so pretty in them, don't I?" he teased and caught Blaine's mouth in a kiss.  
Blaine mumbled something that sounded like "you look pretty in everything" against his lips.


End file.
